


Strike team Deltas erste Mission

by Hawkeyes_chicklet



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Mission Fic, SHIELD, Strike Team Delta (Marvel)
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28739583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkeyes_chicklet/pseuds/Hawkeyes_chicklet
Relationships: Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov





	Strike team Deltas erste Mission

Geschmeidig wie eine Katze ließ Natasha sich nach unten fallen, stützte sich mit dem Arm ab, um der Klinge auszuweichen und trat mit dem linken Fuß nach vorne an Clints Schienbein, um ihn zu Fall zu bringen. Das klappte nicht und sie machte eine Rolle rückwärts um einem neuerlichen Angriff auszuweichen. Sie sprang mit einem Highkick auf und schaffte es endlich, Clint das Messer aus der Hand zu treten. Sie standen sich gegenüber, fixierten sich mit den Blicken. Wie auf Kommando stürzten sie aufeinander zu, versuchten, den anderen zu treffen ohne selbst etwas abzukriegen. Sie trainierten jetzt schon einige Wochen zusammen und versuchten immer noch, den anderen aus der Reserve zu locken, mussten aber immer wieder feststellen, dass sie fast ebenbürtig waren. Sie holte zu einem Schlag aus, er schaffte es, ihren Arm festzuhalten und zog sie schnell an sich, klemmte sie fest. "Hab ich dich.", flüsterte er in ihr Ohr. "Ein Ass hätte ich noch...", schnaubte sie und hob ihren Hacken zwischen seine Beine. "Wir kämpfen doch sauber, Frollein.", ermahnte Clint und ließ sie los. Sie drehte sich aus der Umarmung, hielt aber noch seine Hand "Dein Glück."

Es war wie ein Tanz. Verschwitzt und motiviert stellten sie sich aufeinander ein, kamen einander näher, stießen sich wieder weg. Es war intensiv und sie konnten Emotionen herauslassen.

"Sehr schön mit anzusehen, wie viel Mühe Sie ins Training stecken.", Fury kam klatschend auf sie zu und Clint und Natasha machten sich locker. Natasha strich sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht. Beide sahen Fury aufmerksam an. Dass er hier runterkam, musste etwas bedeuten. 

"Es sieht so aus, als wenn sie ihre Fähigkeiten bald anwenden können." "Ein Einsatz?", fragte Natasha. Sie war schon seit Wochen wild darauf, endlich ihre Loyalität beweisen zu können. Sie hatte sich bei Shield gut eingelebt und viel gelernt. Sie war absolut kooperativ gewesen, zu jedem Termin pünktlich erschienen und wollte nur noch ein festes Teil der Gesellschaft sein. "Korrekt. Den Russen ist mittlerweile klar geworden, dass Black Widow nicht tot ist und zudem für uns arbeitet. Ich möchte, dass sie nach Russland fliegen. Davon ab ist niemand in meinem Team besser geeignet für die Mission. Sie kennen Land, Leute und Sprache. Ich schicke Ihnen die Einsatzakte aufs Zimmer." "Danke, Sir.", nickte Natasha. Barton war immer noch verwundert, dass sie ihm tatsächlich so einen Respekt zollte. "So, Russland? Was fürn Wetter ist da gerade?", fragte Clint und griff nach einem Handtuch. Sie war in Gedanken: "Kommt darauf an, wo er uns hinschickt." In der Tat war sie angespannt. Denn egal, was der Auftrag war, es würde hart werden. Wenn Fury schon erwähnte, dass russische Sicherheitsdienst Bescheid wusste… sie hatte ein mieses Gefühl. 

Sie gingen duschen und danach zusammen aufs Zimmer, wo für jeden ein Dossier wartete. Clint gab vor, seines zu lesen, dich beobachtete er Natasha, wie sie ihres las. Und die Art, wie sie ihre Stirn in Falten legte und immer schneller las, durch die Bilder blätterte, das machte wirklich keinen guten Eindruck. Er räusperte sich. "Muss ich einen warmen Pulli mitnehmen?", versuchte er, die Situation aufzulockern. Sie stand auf und lief mit der Akte in der Hand herum. "Ja Clint, das wäre nicht schlecht."

Er überflog die Akte. Für ihn las sich das erstmal einfach. Hinfliegen, Militärbasis ausspähen und hineinkommen, eine Kiste mit Artefakten einsammeln und wieder abhauen. Doch Natasha belehrte ihn eines besseren. 

"Wir können da nicht einfach hinfliegen. Auch nicht mit Tarnung. Das Gebirge ist extrem unwegsam. Wir werden lange unterwegs sein und brauchen einen Haufen Ausrüstung. Zu der Zeit wird da noch ne Menge Schnee sein. Und der Luftwaffenstützpunkt ist auch nicht umsonst da."

\---

Sie flogen in die Nähe von Pechora, einer Bergbaustadt.

Natasha redete laut und mit vielen Gesten mit dem Mann am Flughafen. Clint streckte sich, der Flug war nicht der bequemste gewesen und er musste Leben in die müden Glieder bringen. Er sah sich um, ein kleiner Flugplatz für Frachtmsschinen, um sie herum nur Schnee und Landschaft. Er zog sich den Kragen fester. Sie kam wieder, fluchend, aber einen Schlüssel in der Hand. "Alles okay?", fragte er. Sie griff nach ihrer Tasche "Komm."

Ihr fahrbarer Untersatz war ein ZIL 131, ein sowjetischer 3-Achser. Er sah aus, als wäre er schon ewig unterwegs, aber er wusste, dass Dinger ewig leben und sehr robust waren. Sie warf einen Blick auf die Ladefläche. Sie würden sich als Lebensmittellieferanten für das Dorf ausgeben, denn in unmittelbarer Nähe war ein Militärstützpunktn und sie brauchten die Tarnung. Natasha kletterte auf die Ladefläche und warf sich bäuerliche Klamotten über, band sich ein hässliches Kopftuch um. Er zog sich auch um. Sie verbarg ihre Ausrüstung in zwei hölzernen Gemüsekisten, streckte sich aber eine Waffe in den Gürtel. "Das hier kann ziemlich schnell sehr ungemütlich werden. Es werden Straßensperren kommen. Sie werden in den Truck sehen wollen. Du bist still. Falls sie fragen, sage ich, dass du stumm bist. Bleib immer bei mir. Tu, was ich tue." Er nickte und sie gingen wieder nach vorne. Sie schwang sich auf die Trittstufen zum Fahrerhaus und fing seinen Blick auf. "Nö. Ich fahre." Also ging er um die Haube herum und stieg ein, während sie den großen LKW anließ. Mit einem Röhren erwachte das Ungetüm zum Leben. Gurte suchte man hier vergebens, stattdessen gab es mehrere Haltegriffe. Die Federn der Sitzbank quietschten als sie anfuhr. Sie zog Papiere unter dem Sitz hervor und reichte sie ihm. "Wenn sie nach 'dokumenty' fragen, gibst du die raus. Dann hast du was zu tun." "Ganz toll." "Barton, wenn du das hier überleben willst, musst du mir vertrauen.", schwor sie ihn ein. 

Sie fuhr auf eine kleine Piste, die kaum als Straße erkennbar war. Bald kam eine kleine Stadt in Sicht und - wie befürchtet - die Straßensperre. Sie wurden abgehalten und ohne, dass ein Wort gewechselt wurde, sprang schon ein Soldat auf die Ladefläche. Sie hatte die Hand an ihrer Waffe, musste aber nicht einmal die Tür öffnen. Clint winkte mit den Zetteln, aber sie wurden schon durchgewunken. 

Sie fuhr den Truck auf der Hauptstraße entlang. Der Rest waren eilig hochgezogene Plattenbauten. Alles grau in grau. Schilder, die Barton nicht lesen konnte, schmutziger Schnee an den Fahrbahnrändern. Wenige Menschen unterwegs, es war noch früh. Alles in Allem sehr trostlos und alles schien nur zweckhaft zu sein. Alles drehte sich hier nur um die Kohleförderung. "Wie kann man hier nur wohnen?", fragte er und sah zu ihr rüber "Wenn man nichts anderes kennt?"

Sie lieferten ihre Güter beim Markt ab und fuhren aus dem Dorf heraus. Einen Weg um das Dorf gab es nicht. Die Soldaten dieser Straßensperre machten sich keine Mühe. Ein leerer Truck, der aus dem Dorf hinausfuhr? Nein, uninteressant. Der Stützpunkt lag vor der Stadt auf der anderen Seite. Zu dieser Seite gab es nur die Berge. 

Sie fuhr konzentriert, der LKW ruckelte und er begriff, warum es so viele Haltegriffe gab. Sie musste mir dem eigenwilligen Russen mitunter ein wenig kämpfen, wenn es darum ging, die Gänge zu wechseln, aber sie hatte das drauf. Er betrachtete die Welt vor dem Fenster. Schnee und die Vorläufer des Gebirges. Es war noch klar, aber es konnte jederzeit ein Schneesturm kommen. Hier draußen war nichts. Wenn ihnen ein anderes Auto entgegen kam, war es eine Sensation. Und mit Auto war natürlich ein LKW oder Geländewagen gemeint. 

Sie sah beim Fahren auf die Karte. Empfang gab es hier draußen nicht. Woran sie sich orientierte blieb ihm verborgen, doch sie schien zufrieden. Sie fuhren etwa eine Stunde durchs Nichts. 

Natasha parkte den ZIL schließlich. Sie verließen das warme Fahrerhaus und gingen nach hinten, um ihre Ausrüstung anzulegen. Shield hatte sich nicht lumpen lassen und gute Thermosuits bereitgestellt. Sie waren weiß und durch und durch funktional. Er und sie steckten sich Kampfmesser, Granaten, Pistolen und so weiter ein. Natasha baute ein Maschinengewehr zusammen; natürlich ein russisches, sie traute den Amis da nicht. Sie schulterte es und lud ihre Pistolen durch. Clint war immer wieder beeindruckt von ihr. Mit welcher Professionalität und Leichtigkeit sie es tat. Er hatte das alles schon tausendmal gesehen und selbst gemacht, aber dennoch. Da sie untertage gingen, hatte er seinen Bogen nicht mitgebracht. Er hatte stattdessen Wurfmesser dabei, ebenfalls ein Gewehr und normale Pistolen. Sie warf ihm etwas zu. Knickfackeln und ein MRE. Sie steckte sich selbst ein Paket in eine Seitentasche. Dann zog sie eine Art Handschuhe aus ihrer Tasche, zog sie über und arretierte sie mit einem Klicken. Die hatte Clint noch nicht gesehen. "Was ist das?", fragte er neugierig. Sie lächelte ein bitteres Lächeln. "Sie werden ein bißchen von ihrer eigenen Medizin bekommen." Sie streckte eine Hand aus. Der Handschuh war eher ein Armband mit verschiedenen Hülsen. "Tränengas, KO Gas, Sprengstoff, GPS Peilsender, Elektroschocker." "Wow, weiß Fury davon?", fragte er beeindruckt. "Nein. War ein kleines Geschenk vom KGB. Ich hab es nur noch verbessert." Clint wurde immer bewusster, dass sie wirklich, wirklich gefährlich war. In ihrer Akte stand vieles, aber glauben konnte er es nicht. Doch als sie so vollausgerüstet und bereit vor ihm stand, dämmerte ihm, dass es vielleicht doch wahr war. "Hör auf zu träumen. Je eher wir das hinter uns bringen, desto schneller können wir nach Hause.", sagte sie, checkte ihren Kompass und machte sich auf den Weg durch den Schnee. Er folgte ihr. 

Die lange Satellitenobservierung hatte sich als richtig erwiesen. Bald kamen sie an einen alten Stolleneingang. Dieser war zwar gut getarnt, aber dennoch hatte sie ihn in ihren Recherchen entdeckt. Blieb nur zu hoffen, dass sie tatsächlich Recht hatte und diese Wege sich mit der Basis der Hydra kreuzten. Aber er hatte da nicht den Hauch eines Zweifels. 

Er hob das alte Tor kurzerhand aus den Angeln, nachdem sie es von Schnee und Ästen befreit hatten. Sie zog ihre Waffe und schaltete die Taschenlampe ein. Er tat es ihr gleich. Sie sahen sich an. "Okay, los geht's.", nickten sie sich zu. Clint ging vor in die Dunkelheit. Sie lotste ihn. Sie liefen eine ganze Weile, drangen immer tiefer in den Berg ein. Es war stockfinster und die einzigen Geräusche waren ihr Atem und ihre Schritte. Er hatte schon schönere Aufträge gehabt. Am Liebsten war er draußen. Er sah sich lieber als Sniper, als einsamen Wolf. Er mochte es nicht, wenn ihm jemand sagte, was er tun sollte. Daß sie bisher das Zepter an sich gerissen hatte, beruhte nur auf ihrem sprachlichen Vorteil. 

"Hörst du das?", zischte sie von hinten und sie blieben stehen. Sie schaltete die Lampe aus und tat es auch bei seiner. Sie standen und lauschten. Tatsächlich, es hörte sich an, als wenn nicht allzu weit entfernt Stimmen und Motoren wären. Sie griff nach seiner Hand und gemeinsam gingen sie leise und geduckt durch einen Seitenstollen, der nur grob ausgearbeitet war. Die Geräusche wurden lauter, sie mussten immer leiser werden. Er knipste das Licht an, der Stollen schien ein paar Meter vor ihnen zu enden. Er machte das Licht wieder aus, tastete sich weiter vor. "Scheint, als wenn hier hinter eine Stahlplatte ist.", flüsterte er, nachdem er vorsichtig mit den Fingern die Wand betastet hatte. Er spürte sie an sich vorbeirutschen, als sie das nachprüfte. "Stimmt. Was machen wir? Wir haben keine Ahnung, was da ist." "Warten."

Also warteten sie, analysierten alles, was sie hörten. Die Intervalle der Motoren, die Richtung und die Stimmen. Unter oder neben ihnen schien sich eine Straße zu befinden. Die Autos fuhren unregelmäßig, die Stimmen kamen etwa alle 10 Minuten vorbei. 

Clint trat einmal kräftig gegen das Metall und die beiden rutschten eine Ebene tiefer auf eine Zubringerstraße. Es war alles ruhig, aber Clint und Natasha suchten sofort Schutz hinter einem Container, der am Rand stand. "Soweit, so gut. Und nun?"

Natasha war es nicht gewohnt, einen Partner zu haben. Sie arbeitete immer allein, als andere würde sie nur behindern. Es fiel auch ihr schwer, jemandem zu vertrauen, sich auf ihn verlassen können zu müssen, ihn immer in ihre Gedankengänge einweihen zu müssen. 

Sie schlichen sich den Weg voran. 

\-- mehr folgt --


End file.
